Many processing systems include sensitive data that is exposed when users access and manipulate the sensitive data and/or applications corresponding to the data. In order to ensure adequate protection of this sensitive data as well as the information provided by those that own and access that data, the host processing systems enforce access control policies or rules based on the identities of the users who access the data or applications corresponding to the data.